1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for preventing erroneous assembling of battery terminals. The invention also relates to a battery and to a set of terminals for connection with the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shafts project from the upper surface of an automotive battery as a (+)-electrode and a (xe2x88x92)-electrode. The shafts can be inserted into round holes of terminals connected with a battery cord and the terminals can be fastened to the shafts with nuts or the like.
However, the battery terminals are substantially identical, and hence are connectable with either one of the electrodes. Accordingly, the battery terminals may be connected with incorrect electrodes.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object of the invention is to provide a construction capable of preventing erroneous assembling of battery terminals. Another object of the invention is to provide a battery and a set of terminals for connection therewith.
The invention is directed to a construction for preventing erroneous assembling of battery terminals, and hence for correctly assembling the terminals with a corresponding (xe2x88x92)-electrode and (+)-electrode of a battery. The two terminals and the two electrodes comprise identification means for enabling assembling only if a correct correspondence exists between the terminals and the electrodes, while preventing assembly of the terminals with the electrodes if there is incorrect correspondence.
The identification means may comprise identification pieces symmetrically formed on both terminals, and transversely symmetrical engaging portions formed near the electrodes of the battery. The identification pieces can be fit on or inserted in the engaging portions of the electrodes. Thus, an attempt to connect the terminals with the wrong electrodes will produce interference between the identification pieces and the engaging portions and will prevent the terminals and electrodes from being assembled. However, terminals and electrodes that correspond correctly can be connected because the identification pieces can be fit on or inserted in the engaging portions. Additionally, the identification means on the battery can be distinguished easily in appearance from electrodes of existing standards.
The identification means of the electrodes may comprise a threaded shaft on one electrode and a nut in the other electrode. The identification means of the terminals comprises a nut in the terminal that corresponds to the electrode with the threaded shaft, and hence that terminal can be screwed down on the threaded shaft. Conversely, a threaded shaft is provided in the terminal that corresponds to the electrode with the nut. Hence that terminal can be engaged with the nut of the corresponding electrode. Accordingly, an incorrect correspondence between terminals and electrodes, results in a combination of the threaded shafts or a combination of nuts. Thus, the terminals and the electrodes cannot be assembled.
The identification means of the electrodes also may comprise threaded shafts of different diameters and a key-receiving portion formed around or near the electrode with the thicker threaded shaft. The identification means of the terminals may comprise insertion holes having different diameters for enabling insertion of the threaded shafts. A key may be formed on the terminal with the larger insertion hole and may be fit in a key-receiving portion. The terminal with the smaller insertion hole cannot be assembled with the electrode that has the thicker threaded shaft. The terminal with the larger insertion hole theoretically can be assembled with the electrode that has the thinner threaded shaft. However, the key interferes with part of the battery. Accordingly, insertion of the thinner threaded shaft into the larger insertion hole is impossible. The correct terminals can be assembled with the electrodes because the key fits into the key-receiving portion.
The identification means of the terminals also may comprise a cover that is mounted on or over the terminal. The identification means of the electrodes may comprise a terminal-accommodating portion for accommodating the terminal with the cover by conforming to the cover if a correct correspondence between the terminals and the electrodes exists. However, the identification means may make it impossible to connect the terminals with the incorrect electrodes by causing the cover to interfere with the battery. Accordingly, erroneous assembling of the terminal that has the cover with the wrong electrode can be avoided by the identification means of the electrode.
The electrodes may comprise engaging portions in the form of recesses around the threaded shafts of the electrodes and identification recesses formed in wall surfaces of the engaging portions. The terminals may comprise identification pieces that do not fit into the identification recess of the incorrect electrode and that are formed in different positions in the terminals. Accordingly, the identification recesses and the identification pieces interfere with each other to make assembling impossible in the case of the incorrect correspondence between the terminals and the electrodes.
Incorrect correspondence prevents complete assembly of the terminal with the electrode for each of the above-described embodiments. An operator can notice the incorrect correspondence and can make corrections.
The construction may further comprise rotation-preventing means for preventing rotation of the terminals with respect to the corresponding electrodes. The rotation preventing means prevents rotation during fastening and enables fastening to be performed smoothly. For example, the electrodes may have identification recesses and the terminals may have rotation preventing pieces that project in positions different from the identification pieces. The rotation preventing pieces fit into the identification recesses when there is correct correspondence between the terminals and the electrodes. This contact of the rotation preventing pieces with wall surfaces of the identification recesses prevents rotation of the entire terminals during fastening with the nuts.
The rotation preventing means may comprise the identification pieces. More particularly, the identification pieces may fit into the identification recesses when there is correct correspondence between the terminals and the electrodes to prevent rotation of the terminals relative to the electrodes. However, the identification pieces may be unable to fit into the identification recesses due to interference with the peripheries of the identification recesses when there is incorrect correspondence.
Contact pieces that can be brought into contact with wall surfaces of the identification recesses may be formed by bending edges of the identification pieces and/or the rotation preventing pieces forward with respect to the rotating directions of the terminals during fastening with the nuts. Thus, the contact area between the identification pieces and the identification recesses is increased and a rotation preventing function is enhanced.
A cover may be mounted on or over the terminal, and the identification piece and/or rotation preventing means of the terminal may project out of the cover. The projection of the identification piece from the cover prevents rotation and erroneous assembling regardless of whether the cover is mounted or not.
The invention also is directed to a battery having a (xe2x88x92)-electrode and a (+)-electrode. Corresponding terminals are connectable with the electrodes of the battery. The electrodes comprise identification means for enabling connection of terminals only in the case of a correct correspondence of the terminals and the electrodes. The identification means prevent assembly of the terminals with the electrode portions when there is incorrect correspondence.
Recesses may be formed around or near the electrodes and may have a depth so that the electrodes do not project to the upper surface of the battery. Accordingly, inadvertent contact of a tool or the like with the electrodes can be prevented.
The identification pieces may be formed symmetrically on both terminals, and/or the electrodes may be formed with symmetrical engaging portions in which the identification pieces may fit. Accordingly, the identification pieces and the engaging portions interfere with each other when there is incorrect correspondence, and connection of the terminals is impossible.
The invention also is directed to a set of terminals that are connectable at least with corresponding (xe2x88x92)-electrode and (+)-electrodes of a battery. The terminals comprise identification means for enabling connection of terminals only in the case of a correct correspondence of the terminals and the electrodes and prevent assembly of the terminals with the electrodes when there is incorrect correspondence.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.